Question: What is the least common multiple of 20 and 10? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(20, 10) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 20 and 10. We know that 20 x 10 (or 200) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 20 until we find a number divisible by 10. 20, So, 20 is the least common multiple of 20 and 10.